


Los(t) Angeles

by pepigyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, anyways i love got7, i hate writing stuff like this, i hope they didnt fight, i hope theyre okay, im so glad bambam apoligzed i love bambam, im so sad, jackgyeom are cute okay let me live, this made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepigyeom/pseuds/pepigyeom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will not decide between this group and my friends, forget it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los(t) Angeles

**Author's Note:**

> The post about Jackson leaving LA early inspired me to write this. I really hope GOT7 are fine right now, I love them with all my heart.

They were at the party, enjoying themselves, Jackson was laughing but he was also watching everyone else. He saw Yugyeom’s exhausted body trying to stand on both his legs, which didn’t work and made the poor teen fall to the floor.

Jaebum and Jinyoung were swimming in the pool on their own, not even looking at one of Mark’s friends.

Mark implied when they’re his friends that also means they’re all of GOT7’s friends, but Jackson knows how they act, he knows that it would’ve been best if they just stayed with Youngjae, watching a movie and cuddling on the couch.

But Mark’s parents organized all of it, he couldn’t let Mark’s parents down.

Jackson wanted to sit down with Yugyeom, but one of Mark’s friends was there and Jackson didn’t feel like talking to her.

He went inside to get a glass of water since all the drinks outside were alcoholic or not organic, and Jackson didn’t feel like not drinking anything organic that day.

He saw Raymond and smiled gently at him.

"You’re not too fond of all his friends, are you?" Jackson heard Raymond mumble while he poured his water into a glass, respondingly he nodded his head and let out a deep sigh "I just want him happy, that’s all I want in life."

Raymond nodded and let his hand rest on Jackson’s shoulder "me too."

When he got outside again, he saw Mark’s friends standing in a group, probably getting ready for a group picture, Bambam in the back yelled for Mark and used an offensive, racist slur- he just hoped no one will ever find out, Jackson would tell Bambam about not saying that word again.

The younger boy still had a lot to learn and Mark’s friends were no help, throwing that word around like it’s something casual.

He sat down next to Yugyeom, stroking the youngest boys’ back and smiling at him softly "how are you love?" Yugyeom just smiled at him, the poor boy couldn’t even speak anymore and Jackson had enough.

"I’ll tell Mark and Jaebum we’re going home early. We’ve had enough fun." Jackson said before getting up and making his way over to his best friend, Yugyeom couldn’t even protest.

He grabbed Mark’s arm and pulled him away from all his friends "I’m going home with Yugyeom." he simply said, voice cold and face blank.

"Why?" Mark asked, "the party has just started _don’t always be such a party killer_." Mark rolled his eyes and Jackson didn’t let it get to him, he stayed calm and responded "Yugyeom can’t even talk anymore, the party is over for him and for me, _I’m not leaving him on his own, especially not this drunk._ "

Arriving home, Jackson prepared a glass of water and a few pain killers, it was the first time Yugyeom was drunk and Jackson knew he never wanted to see him like that again.

The exact second Jackson came in with the water, Yugyeom was deeply asleep and cuddled with Coco, Jackson assumed Youngjae wasn’t too fond of letting his dog go.

Jackson sat down next to Yugyeom on the bed a few hours later, feeling the younger boy waking up and smiling at Jackson.

"How are you feeling? Having a headache?" Jackson asked and Yugyeom nodded and gratefully accepted the glass of water and the pills but looked sad when Jackson took the empty glass from him.

"What’s wrong Yugyeom?" Jackson asked concerned and Yugyeom let out a deep sigh.

 _"Hyung I feel lonely."_ Jackson knew what this was, this was Yugyeom’s way of asking for cuddles, attention and affection.

So, Jackson layed down and started spooning him, kissing his neck softly and telling him he was there. Yugyeom thanked Jackson and took his hand in his own, asking if Jackson was mad.

"I’m not mad baby you know I just hate seeing you upset and _seeing you this wasted broke my heart._ " He squeezed his hand and kissed his neck once again, waiting for his boyfriend to fall asleep again.

When Mark came home, everyone else was already fast asleep- except for Jackson. He told Jaebum to go to bed, which took him about half an hour to get him convinced that Jackson can handle the situation.

Mark tried to sneakily get into bed but _Jackson was waiting for him_ , seeing Mark’s face go blank when he spotted him, opening his mouth to mumble out an apology about why he was so late, which was totally ridiculous considering the fact _Mark was the oldest_ and they didn’t have another concert scheduled for the next day.

Nevertheless, Jackson interrupted Mark "how could you let them be so reckless?" he quietly, but furiously asked, gaining a "what?" from Mark, which caused him to roll his eyes.

Jackson had to be careful not to roll his eyes too much, his parents always told him they could stuck, he was still scared that was possible.

 _"How could they post Yugyeom being exhausted and wasted like that? How could they post Bambam saying a racist slur and even promoting what they have posted?"_   Jackson tried to stay calm, he really did, he wasn’t short tempered, but Mark’s behaviour was getting on his nerves.

" _Have you used the internet at all today? People are beating Bambam up for something he didn’t know was wrong to say, people are attacking our fans- the only people who gain reckognition to lead us this far. People are dropping us for a mistake **your** friends have made."_

The younger boy’s face was extremely red due all the anger that rose inside of him and he wanted to punch Mark in his guts and his face and his throat for his reply.

"These are my friends Jackson, don’t talk about them like this." Jackson just let out a laugh instead, shaking his head and hissing at him.

"What is the reason for you to act like this now?" Mark crossed his arms in front of his chest, puffing and breathing irregularly.

"The reason for me to act like this is that _we are your friends as well, we are a group, a team, there’s seven of us and if one of us makes a mistake all of us are responsible for it._ You can consider yourself lucky you just got home, Bambam fell asleep only half an hour ago, he has never cried so much. They’re sending him death threats, Mark. _Open your eyes_."

"I didn’t make any mistake at all." Mark stubbornly said.

"I never implied you have, Bambam has said something wrong, your friends have posted it, they have promoted it and they are desperately trying to gain popularity by you being famous. And hey, they’ve made it." Jackson applaused silently and rolled his eyes again- _carefully_.

Mark wanted to walk away but Jackson grabbed his wrist "I hate to do this Mark," but Mark wriggled himself out of Jackson’s tight hold _"I will not decide between this group and my friends, forget it Jackson."_

Mark went into their room and closed the door, a single tear slipped out of his eye and he layed down in his bed, throwing the covers over his head.

"We have to talk about this, if not today then tomorrow." Jackson implied and he took his covers and carried them to the couch.

When the other boys woke up the next morning, Jackson was already far gone at the airport, he only left a text on Yugyeom’s phone saying  _ **"I’m sorry I left without telling anyone goodbye, I just had to go home. I’ll make up for it, I promise. I love you, and the other boys."**_ which caused a terrible sting inside of Yugyeom’s body.

_Jackson had to be really upset, this had to be very serious._

Sitting on the table eating breakfast was painful without Jackson lifting the mood and laughing loudly at his own jokes, it was terrible and everyone felt the tension in the air.

Yugyeom thought the silence was unbearable, endlessly many words hanging in the air, unspoken and everyone was desperately waiting for anyone to just break the silence.

Jaebum wanted to scream at this point, being the leader in this situation was hard and annoying and he was scared if he said something in that moment, everyone would kill him.

However, he let his fork fall and sighed "you all know sooner or later we have to talk about this. Eventually we’ll have to work it out somehow, I don’t care who’s taking whose side, just think about the sake of this group. Think of our fans."

" _I wish this was a prank_ ," Yugyeom honestly stated and tears started forming in his eyes, he bit the insides of his cheeks to keep himself from crying.

He really missed Jackson a lot.

Some members were nodding agreeingly but Jaebum and Mark remained silent. 

"Whatever is going to happen, Mark I expect you to at least get your friends to apologize to the group and our fans, I don’t care what else is going to happen between you, that’s your decision.

And Bambam, I expect you to apologize for saying that word.

Regardless whether anyone thinks they’ve done something wrong, I won’t let this be the end. We have all made mistakes, we’re human, we will apologize, learn from our mistakes and grow as a group and as humans and we will make up for this."

Jaebum was really good at speeches like this, he knew he wouldn’t get anyone to disagree, everyone would try their best to not make this a situation that will happen again.

"I’ve already planned what to do when we’re back in Korea, I sent the fans an apology on Instagram already. My sister talked to me about it. I take all the blame." Bambam said and got up to pack his bags.

Youngjae, Jinyoung and Yugyeom followed his idea and did the same.

"I have to apologize to Jackson." Mark admitted, more to himself than to Jaebum, who nodded anyways. Just to encourage him, obviously.

Mark got up and texted his parents, asking whether he could come by again before their flight, and then he texted Jackson.

_**"Hey bro, I know this will not be enough, I’ll make up for it when I see you again, but I’m deeply and utterly sorry. I should’ve believed you and opened my eyes but I didn’t- more like didn’t want to- realize that my friends aren’t as honest with me as I sometimes wish they were. I’m sorry it had to come this far for me to realize what’s best to do. But as you keep saying, life is like an arrow. An arrow can only be shot by pulling it backward, so when life is dragging me back with difficulities etc, it means it’s going to launch me into something great. And to shoot that arrow, after pulling it backward, you have to let go. And I had to learn it the hard way, but I hope you can forgive me for being so stubborn and cloudy minded. Love you bro."** _

He didn’t expect much with this, but seeing the small  **Read** _1:14 PM_ did hurt him, he didn’t show it though.

He told his parents goodbye and drove to the airport where everyone else waited for him already, before the flight went off, Mark took his last 5 minutes in LA to unfollow the people he once thought he knew but never really knew.

This wasn’t a start in a new life, it was simply a start into a better life without the people that didn’t appreciate him for the person he was.

And if Mark had the words, he would’ve been able to say how good it felt to be greeted at the airport by his best friend who hugged him tightly and whispered a "thank you for the text hyung." in his ear and pressing a kiss to his temple, knowing how well Mark needed affection and comfort right now.

But he didn’t have words worthy enough to describe how amazing it felt knowing that he always will have six guys that will always have his back and always support him, no matter what.

And considering he even always will have his fans who will never stop supporting him made him endlessly happy, he knew he made the right decision as soon as he walked through the airport and hearing his fans chant all their names.

**_He has never felt more proud and_ _happy of having friends like Jaebum, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom._**


End file.
